Pretty little thorn bush Ciel Phantomhive x Reader
by OctaviaKirino
Summary: 'You're as pretty as a rose and as sharp as a thorn' Haze also known as the 'Pretty little thorn bush' has recently become engaged to Ciel Phantomhive. But soon enough the bringer of her nickname; Alois Trancy joins the two and starts making a mess of things.
1. Chapter one

**This is my first fanfiction on here so um, please no hate haha! 3**

"I hate corsets! I never want to wear one!"

"You're a lady! A royal one at that, you need to look your best, Haze!"

I groaned and ran out of the room, its true I've only ever worn a corset once, and it nearly chocked me to death, i hate them!

"Get back here!" Saiomi called, I ran behind a curtain and hid on the window seal.

I squinted my eyes as she walked past and kept looking, i grinned and jumped down, i pulled away the curtain, and there was Saiomi staring with her hands on her hips, _Damn, she's like a ninja._

__"Now come and get dressed! You can't be seen in such a short skirt, mistress!"

Grumbled and was pulled by the arm back into my room, i gulped at the sight of the corset, remembering fainting at the last ball because of it.

"You simply cannot expect me to wear this!" I said, crossing my arms, lying on the bed and facing the opposite direction.  
Saiomi stared blankly and walked over, flipping me off the bed, i landed with a groan.

"What the!? Quit using your damn ninja powers!" I grumbled, rubbing where i hit my head.

She crossed her arms briefly, puffing her cheeks out. Then she walked over to the cupboard and brought out a corset. It looked horrible!

"I'll die! You know i will! I'll suffocate!"

"Shut it, you lived last time."

I sobbed in disagreement, but then gave in. "Stop pulling so much!" I complained.

"Its barely on, lady Haze!"

She pulled, heaps, and heaps, it was hurting like hell! Finally she tugged one last time, and it was over.  
I huffed and flopped onto the bed.

"Its tight...huff...huff...eeeergh. I hate...you sooo... much...huff..."

She patted her hands in improvement and then went back into the closet, pulling out a lovely dress, and a top hat with roses on it. I smiled it looked amazing!

"Where'd you get that?!" I grinned.

She smiled and poked out her tongue, "I have my ways."

"Ninja ways, you mean."

"I'm no ninja, I'm simply one hell of a waitress."

I waved my hand meaning, 'sure, sure' and than walked over and grabbed the dress, i smiled and walked behind the changing curtains, it looks really hard to get on.

"You'll look beautiful." Saiomi spoke.

"You need a new dress as well, if you look in my closet open the one in the bag, its yours!"

I heard her walk over to the closet and she gasped with delight, "Its beautiful, and green!"

"Yep, now you have green hair, green eyes and a green dress."

I finished putting on my dress and than walked out, Saiomi was staring at herself in the mirror happily.

"Like it?" I added.

"Its amazing! Thank you mistress! I love it!" She smiled, hugging me tightly, she pulled away and stared at me again,

"Now that's even more beautiful than the last one you wore! It suits you perfectly, and it even covers your eye just how you like it, and with your blue hair and eyes today it suits you perfectly."

"Its truly amazing."


	2. Chapter two

"We must get going, now, Saiomi." I called, she nodded and we walked to the couch, she opened the door for me with a bow, i climbed inside and sat down happily.

"I have some very good news mistress." Said Saiomi, giggling.

I winsed my eyes at the formallity she uses towards me, i wish she would call me by my name, Haze.

"What may that be?"

Saiomi giggled than went to say something, then giggled again, covering he mouth, this went on for about 15 secconds.

I blankly stared, "Answer the question and quit laughing." I blurted out.

"Hehehe, uhm, okay, well..." She stammered, blushing. I continued my blank gaze and pointed at her, "Stop stammering."  
She looked down nearviously and then tapped her fingers.

"Well i heared...hehehe...That...hehehee...pfft.."

"Hurry the heck up!"

"Okay, Okay! Sebastain and Ciel Phantomhive are going to be there."

I stared, i have no idea who those two are, none.

"Who?" I asked bleakly.

"You don't even know?! Young master Ciel, your childhood friend!? Grew up with you and Lizzy!"

I tilted my head and rubbed my chin, _Ciel...Phantomhive, aye?_

__"Nope, nothing, Name doesn't ring a bell."

Saiomi jaw-dropped and then tsked at me.

"You had a huge crush on him, if that helps."

I thought about it some more but still nothing came to mind, than we arrived at the ball, i stepped out of the couch and stared up at the large building. Saiomi was practically dancing with happiness.

"So? Why so happy?" I asked, she giggled and twilrled infront of me.

"Didn't i say, mistress? Sebastian's here~"

I grumbled, "As i said, i don't know who they are, wait...This Sebastian guy, do you like him?" I grinned.

She blushed and squirmed, "Awwh, well...You know, he's nice!"

"Whoo! Go Saiomi!" I winked, she laughed and than began walking up the stairs.I followed happily.

As soon as i took the first step my stoumach was in pain, i forgot about this corset!

"Saiomi...It hurts.."

Saiomi turned around and gilggled, than twirled around and ran into the building.

"How could you?!" I sobbed, following slowly. By the time i got in Saiomi was already talking with some tall black-haired man, with red eyes..._OH GOD, A NINJA AND NOW A VAMPIRE!_

__"Oh, speak of the devil, this is Haze Fade."

I blinked but then realized i was being introduced, i bowed and looked up.

"What may be the honour?"

Saiomi giggled, "This is Sebastian."

I blinked, she likes vampire dude?

"Pleased to meet you, young misstress." Bowed Sebastain.

I smiled, "Yes, same."

Saiomi grinned and pointed infront of me, i looked, a young boy with blue hair and a eye-patch was walking toward Sebastain.  
"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is lady Haze and her waitress, Saiomi." Sebastian said, gesturing at us.

I got on my tip toes and whispered to Saiomi, 'Who's the boy?'

She smiled again and the bowed, "This is Ciel Phantomhive."


End file.
